


Everything I Didn't Say

by lestracle, Sherlocks_a_twink



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Teen AU, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lestracle/pseuds/lestracle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocks_a_twink/pseuds/Sherlocks_a_twink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenlock AU: John and Sherlock have been best friends for years, and as per usual, they both are a tiny bit in love, and convinced that the other will never reciprocate. It's clear that their plans to hide aren't going as well as planned, once the boys decide to have a sleepover at Sherlock's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Hello future readers! Lestracle and I are proud to announce our Teenlock collab fic! The chapters will be written in switching POV's, with me (Sherlocks_a_twink) writing John, and her writing Sherlock. The first chapter will be posted soon, and I can't wait for you all to read this story!

~Maddi (Sherlocks_a_twink)


	2. Chapter 1: John's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John goes to Sherlock's house. 
> 
> That's it. 
> 
> It's probably boring but it's just exposition so...
> 
> Enjoy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! This is the very first chapter of my very first fanfic, so be gentle! ^_^ 
> 
> Not betaed or britpicked, but if you do either of those and would like to help me, you can toss me an ask on tumblr, at jawnlocked-in-221b!
> 
> ~Maddi

John was laying on his bed, going through his chemistry notes, when he got Sherlock's text. 

Would you like to come over tonight? SH

John grinned and quickly texted back. 

Sure. Can I sleep over? 

The response came almost immediately:

Of course. Bring your things. SH

The blonde boy packed quickly, texting Sherlock that he'd be over soon. He walked downstairs and said goodbye to his sister and parents before running out the door. He got into his car, a beaten up junker, and drove to Sherlock's house.

Whether John was excited because he was seeing his best friend, or seeing his crush, he didn't know. All he knew was that, miraculously, Sherlock was both of those.

John was head-over-heels for the boy, but he'd never tell. Sherlock hadn't shown any interest in anyone, much less boys. Sherlock was sweet and innocent and frankly, gorgeous. But, not interested in the least, that was clear. 

Pulling into Sherlock's driveway, John composed himself. All this was, was two friends having a sleepover. That's all. Shooting Sherlock a quick text to tell him that the other was at his house, John knocked on the door.


	3. Sherlock's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock couldn't control his nerves, hardly understanding why he had invited John over when his emotion were running so high. But, the deed was done and, as he began to prepare himself for the night, he found himself calling Mycroft and ordering him to stay away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Lestracle here, just thought I would say hello before you dive into my first chapter! Please be paitient with me because I haven't written anything in a very long time and this also isn't betaed, but it is Britpicked as I am English, so there should be nothing wrong there! 
> 
> If you fancy being my beta, shoot me an ask at lestracle on tumblr! 
> 
> ~Georgia

As soon as Sherlock came off of the phone with John, he dropped his phone on the counter and groaned, unable to deviate his thoughts away from John; his eyes and his smile and the way he could just imagine John's eyes lighting up at the thought of spending the night at Sherlock's. The way he could see John scurrying around his small room to throw his things in a bag and jumping in his clunky old car to drive over to Sherlock's and make sure he wasn't keeping his friend waiting. It was almost too much for Sherlock to think about. Why did everything about him have to be so perfect? To be quite honest, it didn't make total sense to Sherlock, but he wouldn't have John any other way. 

Sherlock couldn't control his nerves, hardly understanding why he had invited John over when his emotion were running so high. But, the deed was done and, as he began to prepare himself for the night, he found himself calling Mycroft and ordering him to stay away. Why he was so nervous, Sherlock didn't really understand, but perhaps it was down to the fact that he was about to spend an entire night with his best friend, the person he had had a crush on since they met all those years ago, and he was powerless to say anything or try to see if John perhaps felt the same way about him. But he was more than used to that now. 

Sherlock was vaguely aware of his phone as it chimed, but he was more concentrated on the door, making sure everything in his house was ready for John's arrival and he wasn't going to embarrass himself in front of his best friend. If it was a mess in his house, John might not want to stay the night and that would actually break Sherlock's heart. So, after priming his room and stocking it up with the foods that he knew John liked to eat during sleepovers - popcorn, chocolates, fizzy drinks and the like - he rushed downstairs and pulled open the door, not wanting to keep John waiting in the cold for too long. 

"John. John, come in. You must be cold," he whispered, taking hold of John's bag and carrying it inside. He closed the door behind John and vanished to the kitchen to make his friend a hot cup of tea to warm him up out of the cold.

As he waited for the kettle to boil, Sherlock looked down at his hands and internally cursed himself for the way they seemed to tremble in the presence of John. Although he knew that the other teen wouldn't notice what was going on in Sherlock's head and the way it affected his speech and movements, he still felt conscious of his unintelligent actions and his uncharacteristic thoughts. Sentiment like this wasn't common among the Holmes brothers, and the thoughts were often considered malfunctions of their minds. Sherlock wanted rid of it. But at the same time, he never wanted to lose this feeling. 

"Here you go," he smiled carefully once the tea had been made, placing it on the island in the middle of the kitchen and pushing it carefully over to John and leaning against the cool marble. "Mummy and father are away in Sussex for the weekend, and Mycroft is busy with university," he lied smoothly, having banished his brother to spending the night at their grandparents. "So it is just you and I."


	4. John's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, what have you got planned?" He asked, pulling off his jumper, leaving him in his t-shirt. John flopped into the bed and grinned. "As long as it doesn't involve any explosions, I'm sure it'll be fantastic," he teased, smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been way too long, I apologize!! Enjoy this chapter:)
> 
> ~Maddi

John grinned shyly, his mind going places he knew it shouldn't have, though he certainly wouldn't mind if things actually did go there... 

"Sounds alright," he chuckled happily. "We won't have to worry about Mycroft coming in and grumbling at us to go to bed, like he always does," John added. "And thanks for the tea," He said, leaning against the island. 

As John and Sherlock sipped their tea, the blonde boy couldn't help but think of kissing Sherlock. It was distracting, seeing the taller drinking his tea. He could only focus on Sherlock's lips, and John was acutely aware of the fact that he was staring. He licked his own lips, a bad habit that always left him applying Chapstick all day. He pulled out his tube and applied a bit absent-mindedly. 

John shook himself off and tugged on Sherlock's sleeve. "Wanna go upstairs?" He asked, smiling charmingly. As Sherlock agreed, John followed him up the stairs to Sherlock's room. 

"So, what have you got planned?" He asked, pulling off his jumper, leaving him in his t-shirt. John flopped into the bed and grinned. "As long as it doesn't involve any explosions, I'm sure it'll be fantastic," he teased, smirking. 

As they chatted, John's phone chimed quietly. "Sarah," he explained, with a grimace pulling it from his pocket and looking down at it.

Come over tonight?   
-Sarah

Sorry, busy with Sherlock. JW

He sent his reply quickly, leaving it short so Sherlock wouldn't get offended. 

"Sorry," he added, before turning his phone off. John tucked it back into his pocket, his attention making it's way to Sherlock again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for a beta! Hmu at jawnlocked-in-221b.tumblr.com!


	5. Sherlock's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t want John to become a victim of Sherlock’s mind. If anyone could be kept safe from this, Sherlock wanted it to be John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has been so long in the making! I've been incredibly busy with college and work and everything else!   
> Also, I'm sorry there's a lot of description here, but I at least hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> ~Georgia

Over the lip of his mug, Sherlock’s eyes lingered perhaps a little too long on John Watson; on his lips and his eyes and his fingers. He was quite remarkable indeed. And, John Watson always left Sherlock wondering how he had ever ended up befriending someone as incredibly _human_ as he had. They were chalk and cheese, he and John. Sherlock was analytical and thoughtful and calculated, whereas John was creative and interesting and fun, and they couldn’t be more different. 

“It’s no problem, John. This is as much your house as it is my own,” he tried to joke, but his voice trailed off towards the end as John began to apply his Chapstick to those plump, pink lips, dragging Sherlock’s attention away from his thought process and he began to believe that this was a ridiculous idea. He should have not invited John over when he was feeling like this, should have kept the distance between them until these emotions had settled down and he was able to form a coherent sentence around John. 

He was jerked from his thought process when John tugged on his sleeve, and couldn’t help but smile one of his rare smiles that he saved purely for his short friend. Anything John wanted, Sherlock would give to him without a moments notice. All he wanted to see was John smile a little more; it was perhaps the most remarkable sight and Sherlock never wanted that to go away. 

“Upstairs sounds wonderful,” he promised and placed his empty mug in the dishwasher before grabbing John’s bag and led John up the stairs to his own bedroom, placing the bag carefully against the far wall of his simplistic room and perching on the edge of his bed. 

Sherlock’s eyes barely left John as he watched the other teen maneuver around the familiar room, having been here more often than John would realise, except Sherlock knew the exact number of times John had stayed here, the dates and reasons for his visits. Not that he would share that information with John. It was the type of thing Sherlock would have deleted, if it were not for the incredible man that meant the world to Sherlock. 

As Sherlock opened his mouth to speak, it hung open as John took off his jumper and Sherlock had to look the other way briefly, letting his mind condense the information he had been provided and sort it into the appropriate locations in his Mind Palace. It wasn’t something he had never seen before, but the muscles that lined John’s arms never failed to surprise him and send his mind running wild, like he was on drugs. 

“Whatever you wish, John. I had no plans for the evening. I had simply missed you,” he spoke before his mind processed what he had just said and he blushed faintly, the colour unaccustomed on Sherlock’s face. “I mean, not being at school all week has affected me in ways that I didn’t realise it could,” he explained and sighed quietly, forcing his body to relax as they spoke. 

When John’s phone pinged for a message, Sherlock immediately assumed that John had someone more interesting to talk to, somewhere better for him to be. Because, why would he want to be here with Sherlock when someone like Greg or Mike was free? But, John didn’t leave. John didn’t make an excuse for why he needed to go home or simply stand up and walk out. That wasn’t like John. But he would never do something that he didn’t want. And John must want to be here. 

“It’s fine,” he promised and forced a smile to retreat back from his face, not wanting to give too much away when it was obvious that John didn’t feel the same way about him. Why would he? John was perfect in every way, and Sherlock was a freak. And, even his deductions couldn’t work out if John was gay; it was something the other teen was able to keep hidden extremely well, but it was the only thing Sherlock wished he was able to read. 

He knew too much, he could see too much on John’s face and, as soon as those deductions entered his head, Sherlock forced them to be deleted because he didn’t want John to become a victim of Sherlock’s mind. If anyone could be kept safe from this, Sherlock wanted it to be John. 

“Would you care to watch a movie? I rented your favourite James Bond film,” he said eventually, standing up and moving over to the TV against one wall in his room, finding the movie and passing it to John. 

James Bond was perhaps one of Sherlock’s least favourite things, but he would watch anything to see John smile. That smile made Sherlock’s day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm still looking for a beta, hint hint! 
> 
> Find me at lestracle.tumblr.com if you're interested!


End file.
